


A Cop, A Mountie and a Massage

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ray needs to relax and Ben thinks a massage will do the trick.





	A Cop, A Mountie and a Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ben had just started preparing dinner when his apartment door flew open and Ray reeled in. He looked like he hadn't shaved, changed his clothes or slept in days. Ben dropped the vegetable he was chopping and grabbed Ray's arm, steering him to a chair. Ray flopped into it and raised his hands to press then to his eyes, groaning. Ben knew he'd been on a difficult case all week, but he hadn't been able to help him out because the Consulate had been going through a security audit which had taken up all his time.

Without saying a word he brought Ray a cup of coffee and put it on the table in front of him.

"Thanks, Benny."

"You're welcome. Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making pizza. There's enough for both of us."

Ray hesitated for about one second, weighing the quality of Ben's cooking against the thought of a typical Vecchio family dinner. "That'd be great, Benny"

Ben went back to preparing dinner while Ray drank the coffee. When everything was in the oven he went over and took the other chair. Ray looked a real mess.

"You can borrow my razor if you like."

"Nah, I'd probably cut my throat with that thing."

Somehow Ray found himself a few minutes later with a towel around his neck, lather on his face and Ben looming over him with a large sharp razor in his hands. He closed his eyes. After a while, when nothing awful happened, he relaxed, but he prudently kept his eyes closed. When he was finished, Ben laid a warm, damp towel over his friend's face and left him alone while he checked the pizzas. Ray eventually pulled the towel off his face and sighed deeply.

"Would you like to have a shower, Ray?"

"That a hint, Benny?"

"Well, yes. I'll lend you some clothes."

The shower was a good idea. Soaking under the hot water helped with the tension in his shoulders a bit, and refreshed him. Coming back into the apartment with a towel wrapped around him, he found a T-shirt and sweatpants laid out on Ben's bed for him. They were much too big for him, but still more comfortable than his wrinkled and stale suit. By the time he'd finished dressing dinner was ready. It was pleasant just to eat in a companionable silence.

After dinner Ben suggested that Ray lie down while he washed the dishes, hoping his friend would fall asleep, but when he'd finished Ray was still awake and looking more exhausted than ever. He offered a back rub, not expecting Ray to accept, but Ray simply rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his folded arms. He got some olive oil from the kitchen and poured a little into one hand, then lifted the T-shirt up over Ray's shoulders, not taking it off. He started to gently massage the slender back and shoulders, careful not to do anything that might startle Ray or make him nervous. Gradually Ray's body relaxed and his breathing slowed, while Ben's touch became lighter and lighter, then ceased altogether.

"Ray?" Ben's voice was no more than a whisper and there was no response. He bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Ray's shoulder before drawing down the T-shirt.

"Why'd you do that, Benny?" Ray's quiet voice startled him.

"I... er, I was kissing it better. Didn't your mother ever do that for you?"

Ray rolled over and looked up at him. "Sure. When I was a kid."

Ben maintained a cautious silence.

"Are you saying you want to be my mother, Benny?" There was an unsettling gleam in Ray's eyes.

"Um, I don't think so, Ray."

"Good." Ray sat up smoothly and leaned forward until there was only a couple of inches between their two faces. "What do you want, Benny?"

"You." The single word took both of them aback. Ray recovered first, pressing his lips against Ben's mouth in a long, hungry kiss. Then he sighed.

"God, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Why didn't you, Ray?"

Ray grinned suddenly. "I thought it would shock your little Mountie cotton socks off."

"But I'm not wearing socks, Ray." That air of innocence was too good to be true...

"What about your other clothes? They might be shocked."

Ben appeared to consider this seriously. "I think you're right, Ray." He shrugged his suspenders off his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt. It hit the floor a remarkably short time later.

"I think..."

"Yes..."

Undershirt.

"Oh, dear!"

"...mmm, nice..."

Pants.

"Ray!"

"...yes, Benny?"

"Definitely..."

Shorts.

"Ray, perhaps..."

"Absolutely..."

T-shirt.

"And this...?"

"If you have to..."

Sweatpants.

"Ohhhh..."

"Is this what they call a full body massage, Benny?"

"...don't know..."

A series of hot, wet kisses trailed down Ray's body.

"Benny! God!"

There was an unintelligible sound from further down the bed.

"Weren't you ever..." strangled gasp "...told not to talk... oh, God! ...talk with your mouth full?"

The next few minutes, while not exactly silent, were quite definitely wordless. There was a brief flurry of noise and movement and then a long silence descended on the apartment. Soon the silence was broken by a soft snore.

 


End file.
